reniciafandomcom-20200214-history
The Kel'Mor
: '' We are bound to the truth, with our souls, and through the truth, we will guide Noraedor in the Light.' The Kel'Mor (High Star in the Qua'Ren language) is the main Magical organisation in Noraedor. They are also called Mages of the Star Tower in the common tongue. Similar to the Ren'Zon and the Zaedik Oracles, the Kel'Mor are descended from the original Kel'Tor Mages. Every member who completes their training and is Recognised as a Kel'Mor Mage must swear the Five Oaths of the Treaty of Magic. These Oaths are arguably what separates a Kel'Mor Mage from other Mages in Renicia and it gives them a lot of political power in Noraedor. The Kel'Mor reside in the city of Ren Sáron, the ancient capital for the Kel'Tor in the Age of Chaos. They place a great amount of importance in knowledge, practice and tolerance. Plot Standing History Age of Chaos The Kel'Tor were the sole maigcal organisation in Renicia during the Age of Chaos. When the Final Battle's energy caused the planet's continents to change and become isolated from one and another, much of the Kel'Tor's knowledge and power was forgotten. In each continent, the remnants of the Kel'Tor formed new, independent organisations. In Noraedor, the Kel'Tor's capital of Ren Sáron was still standing and a new Mage organisation was formed in it's walls called the Kel'Mor. They followed their predecessor's, the Kel'Tor, in their footsteps and guided Noraedor after the Final Battle to a new promising era. Era of Promise After the Final Battle, the Kel’Mor was at the head of Noraedor’s future. With their renowned wisdom, patience and power, they guided the Central Kingdoms into an era of peace. They persuaded the people to put aside their differences and to concentrate on rebuilding their broken continent. Humanity soon began rebuilding and moving forward. Between the dates 3A. 57-92, the Kel’Mor united the nine kingdoms (Mylran; Rydor; Farron; Crywren; Moran; Cleth; Anorhan; Liran and Vessia) with a treaty. This treaty was to emphasize the need for cooperation and teamwork if Noraedor was to reclaim its former glory. The treaty was a huge success and it was one of the Kel’Mor’s first serious successes that helped them become the most powerful and influential group in Noraedor. However, in return, they had to also swear a treaty known as the Magic Treaty of Five Oaths. For over four centuries, Noraedor enjoyed prosperous times. Cities were rebuilt, farmers returned to their farms, and alliances were forged. In 3A. 522 – 579, the Central Kingdoms were beginning to have more contact with the Zaedik West. For a few decades, there was tension between the two continents. There were many pirates between their two landmasses and they would often prey on the other faction’s ships to try and create a war or strain between the two factions. However, in 3A. 580, the Kel’Mor and the Central Kingdoms organised a peaceful trade with the Zaedik West’s Oracles and Clans. It was the first time the Kel’Mor had met the Oracles, another remnant of their shared ancestor – the Kel’Tor. The two, at first, were rivals and were unsure how to treat one and another. But slowly, very slowly, the two Mage organisations developed a keen respect and shared similar values on patience and tolerance. This era lasted until 3A. 702 and was considered the dawning time for the Kel’Mor’s first taste of political power in Noraedor. The Blight Wars (Write here) The Noraedor Wars (Write here) The Free Era (Write here) Location Ren Sáron During the Age of Chaos, the Kel'Tor (the original Magic organisation) created a city to act as their base of operations. It was considered a neutral territory in the continent and was a place of safety, knowledge and power. They called it Ren Sáron - literally meaning Magic Haven in the magical language of Qua'Ren. The Other Races used the city as a meeting place with the Humans on Renicia and Ren Sáron quickly became the central location for those united against the Chaos. After the Final Battle, Ren Sáron managed to survive the burst of energy and became the new headquarters for the Kel'Mor. Common people also refer to the Kel'Mor as the Mages of the Star Tower. It is the most populated city in Noraedor as people view Ren Sáron as the safest city in the world and the Star Tower offers many benefits to it's city's citizens. These benefits include free health care, protection against the Chaos and a large amount of wealth and trade as it is also one of the wealthiest trading ports in the world. Over the centuries, Ren Sáron expanded it's territory and is now a small country in Noraedor. It ruled by a magocratic government within the Tower, led by an elected Kel'Dorn (male leader) and Kel'Vaen (female leader). The city is divided into two sections; the Star Tower, which is based on the city's central island, and the Greater City, which has been built up over the last two thousand years around the island's moat. It has access to the sea, making it a very valuable port, and the Ren Sáron territory is strategically placed to border all four countries in Noraedor. The island where the Star Tower is based has remained the same since the Age of Chaos and is named after the tower which can be seen from anywhere in the city grounds. A huge star floats above the central tower, giving the Kel'Mor its nickname. Elegant bridges were created during the Age of Chaos to connect the island to the other sections of the city. Ren Sáron has the lowest rate of crime and death in Noraedor - not surprising considering the High Tower offers free healing and it maintains a very strict law in its lands. Any crime or disorder are handled by the Kel'Vaen, Kel'Dorn and their magocratic government. You can look at inspiration pictures for the High Tower's appearance here. It is considered to be the most beautiful city in Noraedor because of its Second Age architecture and beauty. The Circle of Mages Background The Kel'Mor are divided into five Circles of society: the Reds, the Blues, the Greens, the Yellows and the Whites. These colours are influenced by the Kel'Mor's greater artefact, the Cellos'Rhin, which alternates between these five colours. These Circles represent different ideologies or different careers for Kel'Mor Mages. When an Apprentice has passed their training and is 'Recognised' as a Kel'Mor Mage, they must take the Five Oaths and choose a Circle for life. The Kel'Tor, the ancestor to all Mage organisations, also had a similar setup. They were divided into different groups called the Six Unions. Each Union, like the Kel'Mor's Circles, were designed to focus on a particular task or idea. Since the Kel'Tor were created during a time of war and suffering, they were more battle-focused than the Kel'Mor. Apprentice Training The Kel'Mor are known for being ruthless with their training. Every Apprentice is trained from day one to respect the Kel'Mor Mages, the importance of manners in society and politics, and the need for patience and practice with their magical powers. It is likely for every Apprentice to endure several punishments during their training to build their tolerance, endurance and character. They usually test the Apprentice's physical and mental capabilities, to shape them into a stronger individual. The reason why Kel'Mor Mages are so respected and revered is because of their mutual serenity, their inability to lie, and their excellent education in the Tower. This all comes from the early days of being an Apprentice. Apprentices are usually expected to train for a few decades in the Tower before being Recognised as ready. Recognising a Kel'Vel Mage When an Apprentice has passed the Recognition test, they are officially Recognised - the term used when an Apprentice is promoted to the rank of Kel'Mor Mage. They have to immediately swear the Five Oaths of the Treaty of Magic. They have up to one week to choose a Circle Colour but the majority of Apprentices have had decades to ponder about their choice and usually decide within a day. This choice will be their career and lifelong goal, and it cannot be changed. Once they are accepted by their chosen Circle, they will be shown to their new rooms in that Circle's quarters in the Tower and there will be a welcoming feast. The Recognition Test itself is designed to test every Mage's capabilities in knowledge, magical strength and tolerance. It involves fifty tests on spells and elements; forty tests on knowledge and lore; and ten tests to try their patience, character and obedience to the Kel'Mor's principles. Hierarchy Kel'Dorn and Kel'Vaen The High Tower is a Magocratic culture. The Council of Seven, containing the heads of each of the Five Circles, elect the Kel'Dorn or Kel'Vaen in a vote. Only fully Recognised Kel'Mor Mages can be put forward as candidates and they can be of any power or age. The High Tower is always led by two leaders of the opposite gender; the male leader is called the Kel’Dorn (lit. High Storm) and his female counterpart is the Kel’Vaen (lit. High Flame). A Kel’Mor Mage can only leave their Circle if they are elected as the Kel’Vaen or the Kel’Dorn. It is important to maintain neutrality and balance in the High Tower, and the leaders must abandon their Circle choice to uphold those beliefs. These positions are treated with respect throughout Noraedor and are viewed as equals to or even higher than Kings or Queens. It is said the Kel’Vaen and Kel’Dorn can make even the most influential of Kings kneel and perform the ancient salute. Note: The usual term to address a Kel’Vaen is ‘Mother’ and a Kel’Dorn as ‘Father’. Kel’Mor can be punished if they do not use the correct terms. Note: Each leader has access to an artefact of power when they are elected. The Kel’Vaen and Kel’Dorn rings are twins. They are both ‘well’ type artefacts, these are magical objects which allow those with the Spark to use more magic than they normally could without harming themselves in the process. Note: The ancient salute of the Kel'Tor is created a circle shape with your hands, with the thumbs pressed together at the top, and then bowing over. The Council of Seven The Council of Seven, also known as The Seven, is the name given to the Kel'Mor's high council in Ren Sáron. Each Circle leader form the Kel'Vel Council, along with the presence of the Kel'Dorn and Kel'Vaen. The council meets to discuss important issues and vote on matters — no single member holds sway, and the majority vote decides every issue. In case of a tie, the members reconvene a day later, during which interval each member considers his or her vote and all relevant information. They meet in the Chamber of Elements. Traditionally, the membership of the Council of Seven was kept a strict secret (except for the Kel'Vaen and Kel'Dorn). When someone met with the Council officially, it was always in a special, enchanted chamber, the Chamber of Elements, and the Five leaders of each Circle would be hooded to keep their identity a secret. The Treaty of Five Oaths All Kel'Mor Mages are bound to the Treaty of Five Oaths. When an Apprentice has passed their tests and is Recognised as a Kel'Mor Mage, their initiation starts with these Oaths. The world was scarred by magic’s destruction during the Age of Chaos. Noraedor had become wary of magic after the Final Battle. They needed reassurance from their Mages that they would not use magic to destroy or oppress the monarchies. The Noble Houses drafted the Treaty of Five Oaths to try and control the Kel’Mor. However, the Kel’Mor saw a great political advantage in the treaty and signed it willingly. These Oath separate the Kel'Mor from other Mages and is the reason why they are so politically powerful and esteemed. Although the Kel’Mor is restricted in their use of magic with these oaths, they gained a huge political advantage in Noraedor and possess the same status as even a King or Queen. Everyone will trust the word of a Kel’Mor Mage because it is impossible for them to lie. With the treaty restoring faith in the Kel'Mor, they guided Noraedor after the Age of Chaos and rebuilt the broken continent. The Five Oaths The Five Oaths are spoken aloud by the Mage when they are in contact with a greater artefact. This artefact makes Oaths binding to the speaker's soul. It is called the Cellos'Rhin and is a huge rectangular block with a watery, mirror-like surface that changes between five colours: white, red, green, blue and yellow. This inspired the Kel'Mor to name their five divisions, the Circles, after the colours. *1. I swear under the Light and the Balance to not use my powers to kill another unless they are allies of the Chaos, or, my life or the life of another is in danger. *2. I swear under the Light and the Balance to speak no word that is untrue. *3. I swear under the Light and the Balance to always be an enemy of the Chaos and their allies. *4. I swear under the Light and the Balance to abandon titles, wealth and any ties to another organisation, and become completely dedicated to the Kel’Mor. *5. (pending) Loopholes Over the centuries, small loopholes in the Oaths have been discovered by the Kel'Mor. They are known for being masters at phrasing sentences to lead the listener to conclusions the speaker desires without saying anything false. They have also learnt that they can use magic when they feel endangered; for example, they can purposefully stand in a battle until they feel threatened enough to bypass the Oaths and use their magic. Society and Culture Titles The High Tower have their own titles in the Noraedor continent. Everyone in Noraedor is expected to address the High Tower by their titles. It is considered a great disrespect if their titles are not used and can be punishable by that individual’s superior. If a member of the High Tower does not use the correct title, it is punishable by a disciplinary penance. Even the Noble Houses are quick to use the correct titles because the High Tower is not afraid to punish those outside their own organisation if they are promoting rudeness. '''Male leader of the High Tower:' Addressed as ‘Kel’Dorn’ in formal occasions and ‘Father’ in informal occasions. Female leader of the High Tower: Addressed as ‘Kel’Vaen’ in formal occasions and ‘Mother’ in informal occasions. Mages: ‘Kel’ is added to their name as a prefix, e.g. Kel Helena, or they can be formally addressed as Kel’Vel. Mages can also address eachother as ‘Sister’ or ‘Brother’. 'Apprentices: '''Addressed as ‘Child (name)’ by all other ranks in the High Tower. The Five Circle Colours Background The Kel'Mor Mages divide themselves into five circles, each dedicated to a particular task. Each of these sub-societies has representation on the Kel'Mor Council, its own ideology and purpose for its members. When Apprentices fulfil their long, taxing training, they are ‘''Recognised’ as Kel’Mor Mages and must choose one of these Circles. This decision will act as their lifelong career in the Tower but does not reflect individual strength. (E.G. Despite the Reds being known as the Circle of Battle, not all of their members are powerful or skilled in magic. It's very possible for the most powerful to pursue a career in Healing or Knowledge instead. The Circles only represent what interests a Mage.) The circle colours are named after the Cellos'Rhin's (the greater artefact that is responsible for the Kel'Mor's binding oaths) colour changing surface. Red Also known as the Circle of Battle, Reds focus on capturing Chaosfriends and defeating fiends. They are the second largest Circle but have been recognised as a weakening Circle in the past thousand years because of the growing naivety around the Chaos and the belief that they will never return. Blue Known as the Seekers' Circle, the Blues are focused on recovering all artefacts of power and are dedicated to learning more about the Balance of magic. They are the fourth largest Circle and their members are more used to adventuring and travel than other Mages. Green Greens, also known as the Circle of Justice, focus on mediation in politics and promoting justice. It is the largest Circle and they are arguably the most powerful of all the Circles because of their political power and influence. They also have the largest spy network out of the five Circles. Yellow The Yellow Circle is known as the Healing Circle. Anyone with a desire to learn more about healing or pursue a career as a healer is at home with the Yellows. They are greatly revered in Ren Sáron for healing the very ill for free and are renowned throughout Noraedor for their great deeds. White The White Circle is known as the Circle of Knowledge. They seek to reclaim Renicia's lost heritage, to preserve all knowledge, and to try and absorb as much information as possible in their lives. The Whites are responsible for the great Ren Sáron libraries and are often sought for their wisdom and great memories. Powers The Five Elements Creating Spells List of Common Spells Talents Lore Notes Category:Organization Category:Lore Category:Races Category:Factions and Organisations Category:Plot Category:Mages